Drowning Into the Zone
by hi commc
Summary: Donghae bertemu dengan seorang gadis di hari kematian ibunya. Tapi tahukah Donghae bahwa tujuh tahun dari sekarang hubungannya dengan gadis itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk./"Katakan padaku, sekarang ini kita berada dalam zona apa?"/Genderswitch/ Chibi!Donghae x ChibiGS!Eunhyuk. HaeHyuk Shipper merapat! Read et Review.


**Drowning Into the Zone**

A Super Junior genderswitch fanfiction brought by me

Hi Communication

 **Main pairing :**

HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

 **Other pairing :**

KangTeuk (Kangin x Leeteuk)

HanChul (Hangeng x Heechul)

SiBum (Siwon x Kibum)

KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

YeWook (Yesung x Ryewook)

 **Warning :**

Genderswitch

 **Summary :**

"Katakan padaku, sekarang ini kita berada dalam zona apa?"

 **HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

 **Drowning Into the Zone**

Hi Communication

Suasana berkabung masih menyelimuti rumah besar itu. Sang _eomma_ –Nyonya Kim dinyatakan meninggal setelah tiga tahun menderita penyakit tumor otak. Beberapa tamu yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam datang silih berganti untuk menyampaikan belasungkawa kepada Kim Youngwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Kangin, sang suami yang telah ditinggalkan istri tercintanya. Direktur perusahaan barang dan jasa tersebut berusaha tegar dengan menyunggingkan senyum terhadap para pelayat, sesekali ia kedapatan menangis bila bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman dekatnya. Seorang anak berusia 10 tahunan memandang datar kerumuman para pelayat. Ia lelah menangis semalaman. Matanya seolah lelah untuk mengeluarkan air mata lagi. _Eomma_ -nya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya –meninggalkannya dengan sang _appa_ sendiri di rumah besar ini.

"Hae, _gwaenchana_?"

"Hae... Aku turut berdukacita atas meninggalnya _ahjumma_ ," seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Donghae datang menghampirinya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut gadis itu, wajahnya yang seputih salju juga memerah karena menahan tangisan.

"A-aku tahu kalau Hae sedih, tapi Bummie juga sedih. Jadi kalau Hae sedang sedih dan kesepian –hiks Hae boleh datang ke rumah Bummie," Donghae mengusap air mata Kibum, sepupu sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum getir pada Kibum dan memeluknya singkat.

"Terima kasih, Bummie. Aku baik-baik saja." Segera setelah itu Donghae meninggalkan kerumunan para pelayat dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi rumahnya. Ia berlari tanpa arah, seperti ingin mencari dan meraih sesuatu namun tak kunjung ketemu. Fokusnya saat ini adalah menjauhi rumahnya dan segala kenangan akan _eomma_ -nya.

Ketika kakinya telah letih untuk berlari dan badan kecilnya sudah tak mampu menahan amarah, kesal, lelah, dan sedih... Ia ambruk di tanah –kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Orang-oang yang kebetulan lewat di sekitarnya mulai khawatir namun tidak ada yang berani mendekat –seperti menyadari bahwa bocah laki-laki itu tidak ingin acara menangisnya diganggu. Tangisan yang pecah itu berubah menjadi isakan yang menyayat hati. Donghae tidak ingin berdiri dari tempatnya sekarang.

" _Gwaenchanayo_?"

Sebuah tangan kemudian terulur ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Ia mendapati seorang laki-laki –tunggu dulu, sepertinya gadis –terlihat dari rok yang dikenakannya. Gadis berambut cepak itu tersenyum dan memamerkan _gummy smile_ -nya kepada Donghae. " _Annyeong_! Kau sedang apa tiduran di aspal jalan? Ayo cepat berdiri!"

Tanpa aba-aba dan persetujuan, gadis tomboy itu menarik tubuh Donghae sampai ke posisi berdiri sejajar dengannya. Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu dengan panik merogoh saku roknya. " _Omo!_ Aku lupa tidak membawa sapu tangan! Ayo ikut aku!" Seakan tak memiliki rasa basa-basi, gadis itu dengan seenaknya menyeret Donghae lagi, menuju sebuah toko manisan.

"Hyukkie?"

" _Eomma_!"

Gadis itu mendatangi sesosok wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya _'eomma'_. Hati Donghae sedikit mencelos mendengar ucapan itu. Wanita cantik itu memperhatikan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada gadis yang dipangilnya Hyukkie. "Nee, Hyukkie. Jelaskan pada _eomma_ siapa bocah laki-laki yang kamu gandeng –dan kenapa dia?"

Donghae yang sadar tangannya tengah digandeng kemudian melepaskan tangan gadis itu dengan kasar. "Ah! _Eomma_ bolehkan aku pinjam sapu tangan? Anak ini tadi menangis di jalan, lalu mau kupinjamkan sapu tangan tapi ternyataa aku tidak membawanya hehehe. Jadi aku bawa saja kemari," Hyukkie menatap _eomma_ -nya dengan cengiran khasnya. Sang _eomma_ hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya. Ia kemudian mencari sapu tangan dan memberikannya kepada Donghae.

"Ambil ini, bersihkan wajahmu yang penuh ingus dan air mata," wanita itu mengelus rambut Donghae dengan sayang dan sedikit mengerling jahil padanya, "Oh iya, sekalian ambil permen dan manisan ini. Toko manisan kami akan pindah besok pagi ini, jadi banyak yang harus dipindahkan. Hyuk, kau bisa main dengannya di luar lagi –jangan mengganggu proses pindahan. _Arraseo_?" Gadis itu mengangguk dan menyanggupi perintah _eomma_ -nya.

* * *

"Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie."

Kedua bocah ini sedang duduk di ayunan yang terdapat di sebuah taman, tak jauh dari rumah Eunhyuk –nama gadis itu. Donghae menatap uluran tangan itu, kemudian pemiliknya, sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu dengan malas. "Kim Donghae _imnida._ "

"Hae-ah tadi kenapa kau menangis?"

Donghae tak habis pikir pada gadis yang sekarang ini duduk di sampingnya. Baru setengah jam bertemu dan ia sudah berani memanggilnya dengan sapaan akrab. Donghae malas menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk –memilih untuk tetap diam. Mana mungkin ia bercerita mengenai kematian _eomma_ -nya pada orang yang baru dikenal. Lagipula mengungkit kematian _eomma_ -nya hanya akan membuat Donghae semakin sedih. Eunhyuk yang tidak dipedulikan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil.

"Ya! Kim Donghae! Beraninya meng-" Kata-katanya terputus saat mengetahui Donghae menangis lagi. Tanpa suara, hanya ada air mata yang tumpah membasahi kemejanya. Entah kenapa melihat Donghae yang sedang menangis membuat Eunhyuk ikut merasa sedih. Kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju tempat Donghae dan kedua tangannya secara reflek memeluk Donghae.

Donghae sedikit terkejut karena tidak mendauga akan dipeluk seperti ini—bahkan dengan gadis yang baru pertama dikenalnya. Tangan kecil dan kurus Eunhyuk memeluk erat Donghae dan –hei apakah gadis itu juga ikut menangis? Satu tangan Eunhyuk terarah kepada kepala Donghae dan mengelusnya sayang. "Hae-ah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu..Ta-tapi jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kau menangis a-aku aku juga akan ikut menang –HUWAAAAAA HUWAAAAAA HIKS HIKS HWAAAA _EOMMAAA_!" Tak lama kemudian tangis Eunhyuk pecah, seperti menggantikan posisi Donghae sebagai pihak yang seharusnya menangis.

" _M-mwo?_ Kenapa kau malah menangis Hyuk? Harusnya kan yang menangis aku! Sssssttt jangan menangis lagi!" Donghae menatap tak percaya pada kejadian barusan. Ia sudah membuat anak gadis yang baru dikenalnya hari ini menangis. Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertindak pengecut –lari dari kenyataan. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan berlapang dada. Tidak seharusnya ia kabur dari rumah dan menangis di sembarang tempat –parahnya ditemukan oleh seorang gadis hiperaktif yang sekarang ini malah sedang menangis.

Pelukan Eunhyuk mengencang seiring dengan tangisnya yang pecah, sedangkan Donghae membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Senyuman tulus akhirnya terukir di wajah Donghae. "Ssst sudahlah jangan menangis Hyuk. Lihat, aku sudah tidak menangis. Sudah tidak apa-apa. _Gomawo yo_ , Hyukki. "

" _Jeongmal?_ " Suara Eunhyuk masih terdengar bergetar karena tangisnya. Donghae menghapus air mata di kedua pelupuk mata gadis itu dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, " _Nde_." Eunhyuk membalas senyuman Donghae dengan _gummy smile_ terbaik miliknya lalu kembali ke ayunan tempatnya duduk tadi. Kali ini Donghae berpikir mungkin menceritakan masalahnya pada Eunhyuk bukan pilihan yang buruk. Setelah dipikir-pikir, gadis itu seperti malaikat penyelamat yang dikirim untuknya. Tunggu dulu –tidak ada malaikat yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya ditempeli plester luka. Donghae terkekeh geli tanpa disadari Eunhyuk. Ya, Donghae memutuskan untuk memberitahu Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, Eomma-ku meninggal."

Sepenggal kalimat itu muncul dari mulut Donghae.

Hening.

Detik berikutnya Donghae merasa menyesal telah memberitahu Eunhyuk karena gadis itu malahan kembali menangis –kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Suara tangisannya bahkan membuat orang di sekitar taman mengalihkan pandangan kepada mereka berdua, tepatnya ke arah Donghae karena mengira ia telah membuat Eunhyuk menangis. Kim Donghae akan selalu ingat ini : Lee Hyukjae adalah gadis cengeng level super. Donghae berdiri dari ayunannya dan berlutut di depan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Usiamu berapa? Ssstt jangan menangis lagi!"

"Ta-tapi Hae.. Hiks."

"Aish kau ini cengeng sekali!" Donghae kemudian membuka bungkusan yang diberikan _eomma_ Eunhyuk padanya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuat gadis cengeng itu diam, dan menemukannya. Sebuah lolipop rasa strawberry. Donghae membuka bungkus lolipop itu kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Makan ini. Perasaanmu pasti akan lebih baik," karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae segera memasukkan lolipop itu ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

"HMMMMPPH –EH NYEM" Tangis Eunhyuk seketika berhenti saat lolipop itu memanjakan lidahnya dengan rasa manis strawberry –rasa kesukannya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"H-mmphh," gadis itu mengangguk singkat dan menatap Donghae senang. " _Nde, gomawo_ Hae-ah."

Donghae tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengelus rambut coklat gadis itu. Bahkan di luar dugaan rambut cepak yang terlihat berantakan itu terasa lembut di tangan Donghae, "Eunhyukkie, rambutmu bagus. Kenapa tidak memanjangkannya?" Pertanyaan itu spontan muncul dari mulut Donghae.

"Mmmm–" Eunhyuk mengambil lolipop itu dari mulutnya, "—tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Aku memang suka rambut pendek, simpel. Lagipula kalau aku punya rambut panjang apa kata teman-temanku. Paling nanti di sekolah hanya jadi bahan ejekan ehehehe," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sekali lagi, "Asal kau tahu, teman-temanku tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis."

"Oh ya? Jadi itu sebabnya hari ini kau memakai rok?" Donghae mencoba menggoda Eunhyuk dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Ya! Kim Donghae! Apa maksud—aish. Lupakan."

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali! _Mian, mian_. Aku hanya bercanda."

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae dan duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya. Lolipop yang berada di mulutnya entah mengapa berubah rasa menjadi sedikit asam. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

" _Mianhae_ , Hyukkie-ah. Menurutku kau itu manis. _Saranghae_."

DEG

Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. Matanya membulat lucu dan lolipop yang sudah tinggal separuh terjatuh dari mulutnya, "Ya! Hae-ah! Mengatakan 'cinta' pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu tindakan ilegal! Tidak boleh!" Eunhyuk menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membentuk tanda 'dilarang'.

" _Mwo?_ Tentu saja boleh! Hari ini saja aku bertemu gadis yang seenaknya menyeretku ke tempat ini dan membuatku mau menceritakan masalahku. Masa aku tidak boleh menyatakan 'cinta'? Huh. " Hae menyeringai nakal ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja itu tidak boleh Hae! Kau hanya boleh mengungkapkan 'cinta' pada orang yang benar kau sayangi."

"Tapi aku sayang kamu, Eunhyuk-ah."

"Aissshhh kau ini –" Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya kesal, "—keras kepala."

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis seumuran yang tingkahnya seperti monyet –sangat atraktif maksudnya. Selain Kibum –teman sekaligus sepupunya, Donghae tidak begitu akrab dengan gadis-gadis lain seumurannya. Mereka semua terlihat palsu bagi Donghae. Tidak heran di umurnya yang masih 10 tahun, begitu banyak gadis yang menginginkannya sebagai pacar –tentunya semua ditolak oleh Donghae. Bahkan gadis tercantik di sekolahnya.

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang," Eunhyuk tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, " _Kajja_ Donghae, ayo pulang. Aku sudah ditunggu _eomma_ -ku. _Appa_ dan keluargamu pasti juga mencarimu."

Donghae menatap langit yang kini berubah warna menjadi jingga. Oh iya. Ia harus pulang ke rumah. Namun, rasa sedih itu kembali muncul saat kenangan akan _eomma_ -nya kembali muncul. Sudah tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang diberikan saat ia pulang ke rumah. Terbesit keinginan di benak Donghae untuk tidak pulang ke rumah.

" _Waeyo_ , Donghae? Ayo pulang," Eunhyuk berdiri dari ayunannya dan menarik tangan Donghae –menggandengnya erat.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Eunhyuk terasa begitu lma karena kedua anak itu tidak bicara satu sama lain. Walaupun tangan mereka bergandengan tapi tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Namun, Eunhyuk sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak bicara barang semenit saja.

"Ne, dengarkan aku. Donghae tidak boleh sedih terus. Bukan hanya Donghae yang sedih kan? Appa dan keluarga Donghae pasti juga sedih atas kematian ahjumma, maka dari itu Donghae harus jadi anak yang tegar. Buktikan pada _eomma_ -nya Hae kalau kamu bisa menjadi anak yang baik. Aku yakin saat ini ahjumma di surga sedang mengawasimu. Di manapun kamu berada, pasti _ahjumma_ bersamamu," kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, "Karena kau punya kenangan bersamanya dan ia akan selalu di hatimu. Aku percaya itu."

Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi Donghae kembali meneteskan air mata. Katakan dia cengeng –hei. Anak mana yang tidak sedih ditinggal mati _eomma_ -nya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang gelagapan karena telah membuatnya menangis. Masih dengan air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya, bocah lelaki itu memeluk tubuh kecil Eunhyuk. Pelukan itu berlangsung lumayan lama, bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih di berada di jalan umum.

"Donghae!"

Teriakan itu membuat kedua bocah yang sedang berpelukan itu tersentak kaget. Seorang pria dewasa di seberang jalan meneriakkan nama Donghae berkali-kali. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh –terlihat jelas pria tersebut kelelahan. Donghae mengenali pria itu. Itu adalah _appa_ -nya –Kim Youngwoon.

"Donghae!"

Kali ini suara pria itu mengeras. Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, bersiap-siap untuk lari. Jujur, ia tidak sanggup bila harus bertemu _appa_ -nya sekarang. Ia pasti akan dibentak dan dimarahi habis-habisan. Donghae semakin mengeratkan gandengannya ketika ia melihat _appa_ -nya mulai menyeberang jalan. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Donghae harus melarikan diri!

"Hyukkie! Hae-ah!"

Suara perempuan yang sangat familiar di telinga Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdengar. Kedua bocah itu melihat ke belakang dan menemukan _eomma_ Eunhyuk di sana. Wanita cantik itu terlihat kelelahan –mungkin akibat berlari. Ia segera mendekati kedua bocah itu, "Kalian habis darimana? Kami kawatir karena tidak bisa menemukan kalian," katanya.

"Eomma~" Eunhyuk memeluk _eomma_ -nya dengan gembira.

' _Kami?'_

"Donghae!"

DEG

Donghae menatap takut-takut _appa_ -nya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Laripun percuma. Saat tangan _appa_ -nya mulai terayun kepadanya, Donghae menutup kedua matanya. _'Appa pasti akan memukulku,'_ begitu pikirnya.

Namun matanya mendadak terbuka lebar ketika kedua lengan kekar _appa_ -nya tidak jadi memukulnya –lengan itu sedang memeluknya erat. Kim Youngwoon yang terkenal tegas di kalangan pekerjanya sekarang ini tengah memeluk putra sematawayangnya erat. Salah satu tangannya mengusap rambut Donghae penuh sayang. Kim Youngwoon atau bisa kita panggil Kangin ini kemudian menatap putranya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Donghae, ayo pulang. Kami semua mencemaskanmu."

Donghae menatap _appa_ -nya hampir tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan _eomma_ -nya yang sedang tersenyum haru melihat adegan yang baru saja dilakukan Donghae dan _appa_ -nya. Saat pandangan Donghae terarah pada Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang –entahlah ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Sesaat hatinya juga sakit karena sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan gadis lucu itu.

"Jungsoo-sshi terima kasih telah menjaga dan membantuku mencari Donghae," Kangin mendahului Donghae dengan menyalami _eomma_ Eunhyuk yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Lee Jungsoo.

"Leeteuk –" membalas uluran tangan Kangin,"—panggil saja Leeteuk, Kangin-sshi."

"Baiklah, Leeteuk-sshi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan –kau juga gadis manis."

"Eunhyuk!"

Kangin tertawa mendengar jawaban semangat dari Eunhyuk. Ia mengacak-acak surai coklat gadis manis tersebut. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan bincang-bincangnya dengan Leeteuk –membiarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Hae, senang bertemu denganmu. Pokoknya jangan sedih terus. _Arrasseo_?"

" _Nde_ , Hyuk. Senang bertemu dengamu juga. _Gomawo_ ," Donghae tersenyum lembut kepada Eunhyuk yang sekarang entah kenapa wajahnya memerah, "Apa aku bisa main bersamamu lagi?"

"Ah.. Kurasa tidak bisa Hae. Aku dan _eomma_ akan pindah besok pagi ke tempat yang jauh. Toko kami juga akan tutup untuk sementara waktu." Jawaban Eunhyuk seperti mematahkan semangat dua anak itu. Raut kecewa terlihat dari wajah Donghae.

"Apa kau akan pergi lama?"

"M-mungkin."

"Kau akan kembali ke kota ini kan?"

"Kalau itu tergantung eomma. _Waeyo_?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penasaran. Wajahnya terlihat lucu sekarang ini –membuat Donghae ingin mencubit pipinya yang terlihat empuk.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus kembali lagi di kota ini! Aku akan menunggumu," Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk singkat sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati _appa_ -nya yang sudah selesai berbincang dengan _eomma_ Eunhyuk. Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.

"Sampai jumpa Leeteuk-sshi, Hyukkie-ah! Sampai jumpa!"

Donghae terus melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk sampai dua orang itu sudah tidak nampak. Eunhyuk saat itu masih mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan Donghae kepadanya. Gadis lugu itu memegangi pipi kanannya yang telah dinodai oleh Donghae. Sontak seluruh wajahnya memerah sebelum berteriak kepada Donghae yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Y-YA! KIM DONGHAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Dan Donghae hanya tertawa kecil di dalam mobilnya.

.

' _Karena setiap perpisahan pasti akan ada pertemuan yang baru.'_

 _._

Donghae kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu datangnya gadis itu kembali ke kotanya tercinta.

.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan hidup satu atap dengan gadis itu.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian.

 **End/To Be Continue**

* * *

Annyeong chingudeul :3

Halo reader semuanya. Kenalkan saya author baru di Screenplays, panggil saja Hi.

ELF MERAPAT! HAEHYUK SHIPPER MERAPAT!

Mungkin bagi kalian author ataupun reader fandom ini begitu lihat atau baca fanfic saya ini pasti langsung heran, 'wtf ngapain ini orang nulis fanfic suju. jadul banget, ceritanya aneh pula' Ga gitu ya? Hehehehe Tapi saya rasa gitu soalnya sekarang ini udah jarang banget fanfic suju di sini :( Saya kan sedih... padahal 4 tahun lalu rame banget sama pair Kyumin, Haehyuk, Sibum :( Ya gimana ya banyak boyband baru yang lebih muda dan kece. Tapi bagi saya otaku yang ngakunya mau saklek nyenengin Jepang aja ternyata bisa suka Korea gara-gara suju. Tanpa suju saya mungkin gabakal suka sama Kpop. Lol. Usut punya usut pas liburan semester entah kenapa saya ngepoin suju lagi :( Pas banget banyak member yang wamil jadi deh tambah baper. Mulai dari situ saya ngebukain fanfic Screenplays yang pernah saya favorit beberapa tahun lalu dan membaca ulang semuanya hahahahaha. Tepat saat itulah saya pengen nulis fanfic suju... dan saya pilih HaeHyuk sebagai main pair (tentunya masih ada pair lainnya). Kenapa HaeHyuk? Karena mereka unyu /udahgituaja. Dan beberapa hari ini saya nemu author yang banyak nulis fanfic HaeHyuk. Salutnya lagi fanfic-fanficnya masih dibuat sampai tahun 2016 ini! Pokoknya saya seneng bangeeeet :')

Kemudian masalah fanfic ini. Just for fun. Maaf saya nggak ngerti bahasa Korea yang benar kayak apa, jadi mohon maaf kalau yang tertera di fanfic itu salah, mohon pembetulan dan masukannya. Alurnya cepet? Hmmmm saya rasa iya. Jujur fanfic ini tidak sesuai harapan saya tapi ya mengingat fanfic ini fanfic perdana setelah bertahun-tahun.. mohon maklum ehee. Tulisan end/tbc itu artinya fanfic ini bisa saja jadi oneshoot kaya gini aja atau kalau saya mampu mengetik lanjutannya maka fanfic ini akan menjadi multichap. Karena sebenarnya fokus di fanfic ini bukan saat HaeHyuk masih bocah, tapi pas mereka udah SMA. Jadinya maaf kalau beneran aneh dan maksa. Coba tebak dari judul/summary sama endingnya, Donghae sama Eunhyuk lagi di zona apasih?

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. Mari berteman! Review ya :)

Hi


End file.
